


Prompt: Things you said when you met my parents

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson





	Prompt: Things you said when you met my parents

“Sooo..?” she asked curiously, wondering about the lack of words from her usually talkative partner as they were driving away from her parent’s house. 

“Sooo what, Scully?” Mulder simply replied. 

“Well, you just met my parents, and my sister, and you don’t have anything to say?” she asked,  a bit frustrated about his lack of communication. He was silent a moment before talking.  

“I feel like some sort of magic trick has just been revealed,” he muttered through his teeth as he chewed on his sunflower seeds. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she said rather tensed, already regretting her tone as she wasn’t interested in arguing. 

“Nothing, Scully. Nothing,” he said in a sluggish manner, focusing on the road.

“Well, I’m sorry I asked you to come. Had I known it would make you feel like this, I-”

“I’m fine,” he stopped her. 

“Yeah, just like you’re fine when you call me at 2:00 AM to go through cases?” she countered, as she stared at him, wanting to shake him in case it would make him snap out of his brooding frame of mind. He didn’t answer but she could see and feel him thinking as he parked in front of her building. She didn’t want to get out, not like this, and he didn’t ask her to.

“I’m not sure where I fit in, if I fit in at all,” he said thoughtfully, gripping the steering wheel hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

“My family isn’t like yours,” he continued. “I don’t have a supportive father who, despite being disappointed with my life choices, still finds it important to be loving and encouraging. I don’t have a mother who finds it natural to greet me with a hug and a genuine “how are you?”, and.. I don’t even have a sister.” 

“Is that what’s bothering you? That you don’t have a family like mine?” she asked puzzled, wondering if it had been a mistake to kiss him just a few weeks prior this evening. 

“Yes. No! Scully, I don’t want to ruin anything. You’re too good, you know? And I just feel so stupid. Of course, of course, you’d have a lovely family. You don’t end up like this if your family is a complete mess like mine. Tonight just made me see things more clearly, like the magic trick has been revealed,” he said airless, without meeting her eyes. “It isn’t bothering me that my family isn’t like yours, not anymore. I’m used to it.”

“Mulder, you have to understand that I would never have asked you to come with me tonight if I didn’t want you to be there, to let you in, and to be part of my family,” she reassured him. “But I can’t help but wonder if it was a mistake to kiss you,” she continued as her mind wandered to that night they had kissed. She’d lie if she said she hadn’t been thinking about him for some time in ways that weren’t work related, but she hadn’t planned that night in the car at all. 

_It was his birthday. They’d been out for dinner at a restaurant Mulder had picked out. He didn’t drink that night because he had insisted on driving her home. When they got to her building, he had reached in for a quick peck on her cheek to say thank you. As he lingered there, his stubbles lightly brushing her jaw, her face flushed, like every blood cell were trying to escape through her skin. She was paralyzed, his intoxicating, familiar scent overwhelming her. She had whispered his name, let it linger on her lips for a second or two before he had reciprocated a breathless Scully. Then he had turned his head slowly, brushing her cheek with his soft lips, as his hands had put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. With her eyes closed, she had felt his lips delicately on hers, barely there at first, but then fiercely as his tongue had lightly touched her upper lip. She had let him in, had dragged him closer with her hands on the back of his head, no longer unable to move. She had wanted all of him right then and there and yet she had stopped. Or he had. She couldn’t remember and it had made her doubt herself in the following time up to now. It had made her invite him home to join her for a family dinner. It had put her in this unbearable situation._

“Do you regret it?” he choked. 

“No,” she replied. 

“But I regret not having this talk before I invited you home to meet my parents.” 

“What would you have said then?” he asked, finally meeting her eyes with his.

“I would have told you that my home is your home. I would have assured you that I’m not saying yes to anything my heart isn’t in. I would have kissed you again,” she answered, her voice shaky as self-doubt overpowered her. 

“What’s stopping you from kissing me now?” he asked.

“Doubt,” she whispered. “That you’ll regret it.” 

“I don’t regret anything, Scully,” he simply said, touching her little finger with his. “I just don’t want to hurt you or your family, like a cancerous disease,” he whispered. 

“You won’t,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him once again.


End file.
